Zorro, The White Devil
by Haru-Kohana
Summary: (AU) There is talk of a white devil in a small town in spain. He not only makes life hard for the evil Naraku, but he has also stolen the heart of the beautiful dancer, Kagome. Is there any way that these two lovers can be together without having their li
1. The White Devil

A/N: Okay guys, lets see if this fic goes over better than Save The Last Dance did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Get him!" A voice yelled in out rage as he chased after a figure dressed in black and flowing silver/white hair.  
  
The figure jumped and landed atop a building in the small plaza and turned to face them with a smirk, fangs flashing in the fire light from the torches that surrounded the plaza.  
  
"It is el Zorro!" One man yelled with a strong Spanish accent.  
  
Another man came running up, a cloud of dust settling behind him as he came to a halt. "El who?" He asked, looking at the man with his piercing ice blue eyes.  
  
The man that had just came up had ears that were slightly pointed, long black hair pulled into a high pony-tail and was wearing a uniform. He was a wolf youkai that was in Naraku's army.  
  
The one that had spoken before looked at him. "It is el Zorro, the white devil!" He exclaimed and turned his gaze back to the figure clad in black.  
  
The wolf youkai turned his gaze back to the figure as well. "He doesn't look so tough." He muttered.  
  
"Koga!" A voice bellowed behind him.   
  
The man with the ice blue eyes, Koga, turned at the voice. "Yes sir, Naraku?" He replied.  
  
A man in a shining black boots, a unfirm like Koga's but more decorated, and a white cape came walking over.   
  
"I want you up there after him. He has caused me enough trouble." Naraku said in a dark voice.  
  
Koga nodded his head. He got a running start and jumped up on the building next to the white devil.  
  
Zorro turned to him with a smirk. "Can I help you, wolf?" He asked in a calm sounding voice.  
  
He was wearing baggy black pants, black shirt and a black mask that showed only amber/gold eyes. He also had two triangular dog like ears atop his head that twitched at the slightest sound.  
  
Koga growled. "Surrender yourself or die!" He threatened.  
  
Zorro smirked again. "It should be the other way around, wolf." He replied.  
  
The comment enraged Koga and he charged at him in full speed.  
  
Zorro simply smirked again and jumped into the air, jumping over the completely surprised wolf youkai.  
  
"Hold still and fight like a man!" Koga yelled as he slid to a stop.  
  
Zorro chuckled lowly. "But I'm not a man." He replied.  
  
Koga looked at him in confusion and then raised his nose to the air, trying to cath the white devils scent.  
  
His eyes widened when he did catch his scent. "Your nothing but a hanyou!" He said, surprise evident in his voice.  
  
Zorro only smirked wider.  
  
'I can't let some half breed out do me.' Koga thought as he once again charge at Zorro, using all of his youkai speed.  
  
Zorro just stood there calmly as the wolf youkai rushed at him, becoming a blur as his speed increased.   
  
At the last minute Zorro stepped off to the side, letting Koga run right off the top of the roof.  
  
Koga yelled in surprised as he flipped and tumbled through the air. His fall was broken through, he landed in a pile of horse manure.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the roofs edge and smirked down at the manure covered wolf youkai.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Koga yelled angrily as he spit out a mouthful of the stuff he had landed in.  
  
Zorro chuckled again as he looked down upon the wolf youkai. "I don't know how you will make me pay if I'm not here." He said as green smoke began to rise around him.  
  
"Shoot him!" Koga bellowed and ponted a finger at the smoke.  
  
Several men and youkai raised bows and shot them directly at the smoke and they went right through it.  
  
Koga held up a hand for them to stop and they ceased firing. He waited for the smoke to clear, he waited to see the black clad figure, el Zorro, the white devil, laying on the ground with arrows stick out of him, covered in blood and still.  
  
The green smoke finally began to thin out and then disappeared all together. And there was no one there.  
  
"What?! How did he escape?!" He yelled, whirling around and facing the other men and youkai that were behind him.  
  
The men and youkai back away, slightly fearful of their commanders anger.  
  
"It seems you have let the white devil escape." A cool voice said from behind the enraged wolf youkai.  
  
Koga's back stiffened and he turned around to face Naraku. "It won't happen again, sir." He said in a voice filled with determination.  
  
Naraku's face remained impassive. "It have better not. Other wise you will be seeking shelter from me." He said in that calm voice of his and turned around and walked over to an awaiting carrige.  
  
Koga growled at the threat he had just received and turned to face his men once more. "Sweep the area! Search for any sign of that devil!" He bellowed.  
  
The men scattered in every direction, moving as quickly as possible to follow their orders.  
  
**  
  
"That wolf was wimpy." A voice said in the dark woods of the forest.  
  
Zorro suddenly appeared out of thin air, a small kitsune sitting on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't see why you wouldn't let me throw one of my tops on him." The kitsune grumbled from atop of Zorro's shoulder.  
  
The black clad man rolled his amber eyes skyward and began to walk. "Because I didn't want to get them with one of your tops, runt." He said and began running.  
  
"I have a name you know. Its Shippo, not runt." The kitsune now known as Shippo, crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
Zorro rolled his eyes again and continued running.  
  
"I don't see why you call yourself Zorro anyways. Zorro is Spanish for fox, not white devil or Inuyasha." He continued.  
  
Zorro, now known as Inuyasha, burst out of the woods and was next to a large house. "Feh, I call myself Zorro because no one can catch me, runt." He replied.  
  
Inuyasha bent down, feeling the muscles in his legs coil, ready to fling him upwards. He sprang up into the air and leapt over the ten foot wall that surrounded the house.  
  
He landed on the other side with a dull 'thud.' He took of his black mask and skook his head, sending his silver/white hair flying.  
  
Shippo jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulder and ran off into the large house, most likely going to look for some breakfast.   
  
'Guess I could use something to eat to.' Inuyasha thought as his stomach gave a loud growl.  
  
He also walked into the house, heading towards the kitchen where he found Shippo sitting at the table eating a piece of fruit.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed another piece of fruit from the pile of from a bowl in the center of the table.  
  
"I see Zorro went out last night." A voice said from behind Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see a man with long silver/white hair and amber eyes, very much like his own, slightly pointed ears and an emotionless face.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Sesshomaru." He replied to his older half brother.  
  
Sesshomaru grunted and sat down at the table. "Jaken, bring me my coffee." He said.  
  
A short little toad like creature came rushing into the kitchen, carrying a tray with a steaming cup of black coffee on it. "Yes me Lord." He replied in a high squeaky voice.  
  
Sesshomaru ignored him and picked up the cup and took a sip of the black brew that was in it.  
  
Jaken bowed lowly and slowly began to back out of the room.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and sat his black mask down on the table. "I don't see why you put up with that ugly toad." He said and took a bite out of his fruit.  
  
Sesshomaru sat his cup down on the table. "He maybe a ugly toad, but he is good at following orders." He replied and looked pointedly at his younger half brother.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, took the final bite out of his fruit, picked up his mask and got up from the table. "Feh, whatever. I'm gonna go lay down." He said as he smothered a yawn and headed up the stairs off to the right.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door to his room, dropped his mask on his bed side table and fell face first into his bed, instantly falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What cha think? I must say that even though this is the first chappie, I'm really proud of it. Please R/R and tell me what you think.  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	2. I Am Kagome Higurashi

A/N: I'm liking the reviews I got for the first chapter!  
  
Crystal: Glad you liked the first one!  
  
Gohanzgirl: Yay! Thanks for saying that you like it!  
  
Mystic Angel of Death: Glad you like it!  
  
SilentSlayer: Lol, correct, I do! And Kagome will be in this one!  
  
power2thepink: Thanks! And I LOVE the Zorro movie! Its one of my favs!  
  
Fate Bringer: Glad you like! And gomen if I over did it on Shippo.  
  
Lavender Valentine: Lol, thats what I was watching when this idea came to my mind!  
  
Oh, and this isn't set in modern day. Thanks, continue reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Kagome looked out of the small window of the carriage at the passing landscape. She sighed and averted her eyes away from the window and looked at her sleeping little brother in the cushioned seat across from her.  
  
'How can Souta sleep when we're moving?' She wondered to herself with another sigh.  
  
Kagome had been shocked when her mother told her that they would be moving from Japan to a small town in Spain.  
  
Kagome's mother had said that she was growing tired of the busy city life of Japan. Mrs. Higurashi had been so exited when she told her children that they were moving that Kagome didn't have the heart to tell her mother that she didn't want to move.  
  
"Is everything okay in there?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice wafted in from the front of the carriage. She was riding up in the drivers seat.  
  
'Sure everything is okay, mom. I just moved from the only place I have ever lived, where all my friends are to the middle of now where where I don't know anyone . Every things just peachy.' Kagome thought with a scowl.  
  
"Everything is fine, mom." Kagome called out a reply, forcing her voice to sound cheerful.  
  
Kagome once again looked out the window. By the looks of the sun it was about mid afternoon.  
  
She saw a small town begin to appear on the horizon. "There's home sweet home." Kagome muttered to herself.  
  
Souta woke just then and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Are we there yet?" He asked as he yawned widely.  
  
Kagome glanced at him and smiled once she saw her brothers appearance. His dark hair was tousled from his sleep, his eyes were half closed and his clothes were rumpled from where he had slept on them.  
  
"Yes Souta. We're almost there." She said and glanced once more out of the small window and at the town that they were drawing nearer and nearer to. The town that they would call home.  
  
About ten minutes later, the carriage was going through the tone, the horses feet clopping along the way.  
  
There were people every where. Running shops, shopping, elderly people sitting in chairs on sahded porches, small children running along the street, other carriages.  
  
Kagome had no idea just how many shops this town had. Her mother had told her that there were quiet a few, but she did not expect this.  
  
There were stands lined up. There was one selling fine silks, another selling jewelry, food, there was a blacksmith shop, a tavern, a horse trader, a carpenters shop, and then there was the a building that was surrounded by a huge wall. The wall was at least as tall as two men with two large wooden doors in the middle.  
  
"What's in there?" Souta asked as he also looked out the window.   
  
Kagome looked closer at the walled in building and saw two or three men in uniforms walk out of the large wooden doors and walk towards the tavern. "I think that is where the soldiers are." She replied.  
  
The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the tavern. Kagome opened the door and got out of the carriage, stretching her sore muscles from the long ride, Souta soon following.  
  
Some of the townsfolk had stopped what the were doing to watch the new comers arrive.  
  
'I didn't know that there would be youkai here!' Kagome thought in surprise. She was not scared of them. She had managed to harness her miko abilities well and could easily purify a demon.  
  
She spotted a wolf youkai standing outside of the tavern staring at her. He had long black hair pulled into a high pony-tail, beautiful blue eyes, tanned skin, and he was also wearing a uniform that told all who looked at it that he was a soldier.  
  
The wolf youkai strode over to them with a smile. "Allow me to welcome you to our town, senorita, senora, and young senor." He said, keeping his eyes trained on Kagome the entire time he spoke.  
  
Kagome blushed and averted her gaze. She busied herself with unloading the belongings and bags from the carriage.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Thank you, sire." She said politely. "I am Lin Higurashi, this is my son, Souta Higurashi and my daughter, Kagome Higurashi." She introduced them.  
  
Koga nodded his head as each person of the family was introduced. "I am Koga, second in command. Allow me to help you with your bags." He offered and stepped forward and picked up four bags effortlessly.   
  
  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Thank you, Koga." She said and picked up one of her bags.  
  
Souta followed them into the tavern.  
  
Kagome shook her head. 'I have a feeling that Koga is going to be trouble.' She thought as she leaned back into the carriage and picked up her big fat sleeping cat. "I swear you sleep more than Souta." She muttered and walked into the tavern.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked up to the counter where a girl wearing a dress that was red, her hair was a dark chocolate brown and it was back in a high pony-tail and she had pink eye shadow on.   
  
"Hello. I would like a room for me and my family." She said.  
  
The girl behind the bar looked about a year or two older than Kagome and smiled kindly at her. "Alright." She looked over the family. "I can get a separate room for each of you if you like." She said.  
  
Kagome perked up at hearing this. She loved her little brother, but she didn't love the idea of sharing a room with him. "That would be wonderful!" She said before her mother could speak.  
  
"Kagome, dear, we can't afford to have separate rooms." She said as she looked at her daughter.   
  
Kagome's face fell slightly, but perked right back up when she saw the girls behind the bar wink at her. "Its no problem. She can work for her room. I could use some help down here any ways." She said smiling.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked uncertain, but she agreed at her daughters pleading look. "Well, alright." She said.  
  
The girl smiled then reached behind her and took two keys off of hooks on the wall. "Please follow me and I will show you to your rooms." She said and walked out from behind the bar.   
  
A small yellow two tailed cat followed close behind. She had red eyes and a black diamond shape on her fore head.   
  
"Oh, and who is this cute little cat?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she knelt down to pat the cat on the head.   
  
The girl looked down with a smile. "That's Kirara. I've had her since she was a kitten." She said and continued to walk up the stairs.  
  
She stopped in front of one door and put the key in and un-locked it. "This your room, ma'am." She said and stepped aside so that Mrs. Higurashi could step into the room.  
  
"It quiet lovely." She said as she looked around the room.  
  
Koga, who had followed them, sat down Mrs. Higurashi's luggage and Souta's on the floor pf the room, still holding onto Kagome's though.  
  
The girl walked about two or three doors away from Mrs. Higurashi's room and un-locked another door. "And this is your room." She said.  
  
Kagome stepped in side the room and instantly had a liking for it. The walls were painted a lavender color, large glass doors that led out to a small deck outside, a wooden desk in one corner, a comfortable looking couch, a medium sized bed with a violet bed spread, and a door that led off to her own bathroom.  
  
Koga also walked in and sat her bags on her bed. "Nice room." He said and looked around. He turned his gaze to Kagome. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Kagome turned to him with a small smile on her face. "Perhaps." She said. She sighed in relief when Koga walked out of her bedroom door and out of sight.   
  
The girl that showed Kagome her room laughed. "I think Koga has a liking for you." She said and stepped into the room.  
  
Kagome also laughed. "Well, I'm not at all interested." She said. "By the way, I'm Kagome." She said and held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Sango." The girl now known as Sango replied and shook Kagome's out stretched hand.   
  
"So, when do I start work?" She asked.  
  
Sango thought for a moment before she replied. "Don't worry about starting until tomorrow after noon. That way you'll have time to get settled in." She said and bent down and picked up her two tailed cat named Kirara.   
  
Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." She said.  
  
Sango smiled and began to walk out the door. "If not before." She replied as she began to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Maybe it won't be so bad here after all." She said to Buyu who was lounging on her bed.  
  
"Kagome, mom wants you to go and un-hitch the horses from the carriage and take them to the barn in the plaza." Souta called from her door.  
  
Kagome sighed and walked out of her room, down the stairs and into the bright sunshine of the afternoon.   
  
"Excuse me, where can I put my carriage?" She asked a man with long white hair.   
  
The man turned to her with an expressionless face. "Behind the tavern, girl." He replied in a mono toned voice. He turned and walked away.  
  
"He was friendly." Kagome muttered as she walked over to the carriage.   
  
After taking the carriage behind the tavern she un-hitched the two horses and began to lead them to the barn.  
  
One lead rope was in the her right, the other in the left.  
  
She was deep in thought about her new home and didn't really noticed when she was going.   
  
A wagon pulled by a single horse came rushing around the turn. It was hauling a supply of lumber that should have been delivered earlier that morning, but it had been delayed because of a broken wheel, and now the driver was going as quickly as possible to try and make up for lost time.  
  
The front wheel of the wagon hit a rut in the road, causing the lumber in the back of it to fall out with a loud clatter.  
  
The sudden noise startled Kagome's horses and one pulled the rope right out of Kagome's hand, causing her to cry out in pain as the rope burned her hand.   
  
The other horse began to rear up and strike out with its front legs. The horse landed on its legs, then reared up again, knocking into Kagome with its shoulder in the process.  
  
The force of the blow caused Kagome to fall over and land in dangerous striking range of the horses flailing hooves.   
  
Kagome watched as if in slow motion as the horses front legs began to come crashing down on top of her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am really proud of this story! Gomen that Inuyasha wasn't in this chappie though, he'll be in the next one, promise! Please R/R this chappie, I won't even beg. 


	3. You Are IMPOSSIBLE!

A/N: I am happy to see that some reviews from my other stories have come to read this one!  
  
SilentSlayer: Thankies for saying that!  
  
Tomo*223: Glad you liked it!  
  
Geminigragon: Gomen! I'll try not to do it again, lol.  
  
Moi: To tell you the truth, I forgot all about that part. Thanks for bringing it up! I know have an idea for it.   
  
Silent bloodytears: Glad you think its good so far!  
  
Sugar-Crazy-Fox: Me glad you like! Lol.  
  
hoshi-ni-onegai: I'm glad to hear your enjoying my story so well! And I hope to see you in future reviews.  
  
Lavender Valentine: I don't mind! I love the quotes from the movie, lol. Thats one of my favs you did in your last review!  
  
Gohanzgirl: Sorry to hear about your mummified fingers! Thankies for reviewing!  
  
Crystal: Thankies! And you'll find out your answer in this chappie.  
  
Drat: Lol. Gomen, I don't mean to make my readers suffer. I can take a hint. And yes, I am still with you, lol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Feh, I don't see why I have to ride in this stupid carriage. If I ran I would be there in two minutes." Inuyasha muttered from atop the carriage.   
  
He hated riding inside the carriage more than he did riding it. Inside of the carriage made him feel closed in, he liked to feel the wind blowing against his face.  
  
"Because brother, if you ran there people would more than likely recognize your speed as that of Zorro's." Sesshomaru answered from inside of the carriage. "If it were not for Shippo's fox magic masking your true scent the youkai would have already found out that you were Zorro."   
  
Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes skyward and replied with his favorite word. "Feh." He said and propped his feet up on the carriage drivers seat in front of him.  
  
The short toad-like man driving the carriage turned around and frowned at him. "Do not put your filthy feet on the seat, you half breed!" The green toad-like man called.  
  
Inuyasha leaned forward and whacked him upside his bald green head. "Shut up Jaken and just drive this stupid heap." He growled.  
  
The toad man, Jaken, turned back around and gave the reins a flick, making the two headed dragon beast go faster. "Faster you beasts!" He hollered.  
  
A small head popped out of the side window of the carriage. "Jaken, don't be mean to Ah and Uh!" A child's voice called.  
  
Inuyasha smiled down at his adopted niece. Sesshomaru had rescued her when a town next to theirs were massacred by a flock of bird youkai called the Birds of Paradise. She had been the only one out of her family to survive and no one in the village were willing to take her in. So, surprisingly, Sesshomaru had offered to take the young child into his home.   
  
"Rin, get back in there before you get your head knocked off!" Jaken replied.  
  
Rin stuck her tongue out at Jaken before she went back into the carriage.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and looked out over the surrounding area. "Its about time." He muttered when the town finally came into view.  
  
He jumped off of the top of the carriage the instant it had stopped.  
  
Inuyasha began walking towards the tavern, intending to get a drink and to talk to Miroku, the only other person besides Sesshomaru that knew that he was Zorro.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the tavern to much noise. It was crowded with the army that patrolled the small town. Half of them were either drunk or watching the dancers of the room.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the bar where Sango was standing.   
  
Sango looked up. "Hey Inuyasha." She said as she handed another soldier a cup of beer.  
  
"That'll be two pasos." Sango said and held out her hand to accept the money.  
  
The drunken soldier leaned over the bar before Sango. "How 'bout I pay in another way?" He asked, his words slightly slurred. He propped his elbow up on the bar and rested his un-shaved chin on it.   
  
Sango's eye twitched slightly and then she also smiled sweetly and also leaned over the bar. She brought her hand up and gently rubbed the side of the soldiers face.  
  
'That guy has no idea what he's gotten himself into.' Inuyasha thought as he took a seat, intending to watch the scene that was about to un-fold before his eyes.  
  
"You know, that sounds like a pretty good idea." She said in a seductive sounding voice, leaning over even further so that her mouth was right next to the mans ear. "There's just one little thing." She continued, her breath tickling the mans ear.  
  
The drunken soldier had a look of triumph on his face. "And what might that one little thing be, senorita?" the soldier asked, bringing his other hand up and placing it in the middle of Sango's back.   
  
Sango smiled sweetly once more. "The one little thing is THAT I ONLY TAKE PAYMENTS IN MONEY!" She suddenly yelled in his ear and then brought the hand that had been caressing his face and knocked his elbow off of the bar.  
  
The soldier fell over, his chin banging against the bar in the process and then he fell to the floor.   
  
Inuyasha had to bite his tongue to keep from bursting out in laughter.   
  
"Now, that'll be two pasos." Sango said again, once more completely calm.  
  
The soldier stood up slowly, reached into the pocket of his uniform and dropped the money on the counter, then walked away, rubbing at his ears and chin as he did so.  
  
Some of the other soldiers were laughing, or shaking their heads. "You don't want to mess with Senorita Sango mi amigo." One of them shouted after him.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. He almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost, but not quite.   
  
He did not want to be on the receiving end when Sango yelled. He had once before and his ears had rung for two days. What could he say? The girl had a good set of lungs.  
  
Sango picked up the money and bent over behind the counter to place it in a small box. When she straightened, she smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Now, what can I get you Inuyasha? The usual?" She asked. With out waiting for an answer, she picked up a cup and filled it to the brim with beer.  
  
She slid the cup in front of Inuyasha and then sat down herself. "Phew, its been a mad house around here lately. This is the actual first time I've gotten to sit down all day." She said and wiped at her brow.  
  
Inuyasha picked up his cup and took a swig at it before he replied. "What happened to that one girl you hired last week? Koharu was it?" He asked as he sat his cup down.  
  
Sango nodded her head. "She quit." She replied simply, picking up a cup of water and took a sip of the cool water inside of it.  
  
Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Why did she quit?" He asked curiously.  
  
Sango scowled as she answered him. "Miroku asked her if she would bear his child and she totally freaked and quit on the spot." She said.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and took another swig of his drink. "How many girls has he made quit?" He asked.  
  
"This is the fifteenth girl this month that has quit because of him." Sango replied, scowling even more.  
  
"If he makes the new girl quit I swear I'll make it so he won't be having kids!" She muttered under her breath.  
  
Inuyasha's white dog ears picked up on the muttered words. "New girl?" He asked and looked around the bar. He didn't see any new faces among the other waitresses and dancers. "What new girl?" He asked and turned his attention back to Sango.  
  
Sango took another sip of her water. "I just hired her this morning in exchange for her own room. She just arrived with her family and she didn't want to have to share a room with her younger brother. So, I offered her a job in exchange for her own room." She said and stood back up when two other men came walking towards the counter.  
  
Inuyasha picked up his drink and finished it all in one big gulp. The one good thing about being half youkai was that he could drink as much as he wanted to and not worry about being drunk. He sat his empty cup back on the counter and stood up.  
  
"Sango, where's Miroku?" He asked as he sat some money down as well.  
  
Sango was busy fixing six cups for the people that had just walked up and she hadn't heard him.  
  
"Sango." Inuyasha called a little louder. Still he got no reaction from the brown haired woman.  
  
He knew of only one other way to get her attention when nothing else would. 'My ears will probably be ringing for the rest of the evening.' He thought.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Oi! Wench! I'm talking to you!" He shouted and flattened his ears against his head, trying to save them from the onslaught that he was sure he was going to get from Sango.  
  
Sango whirled around, her eyes spitting fire. She marched up to Inuyasha. "Don't you call me a wench you good for nothing dog!" She yelled right next to his head.  
  
Inuyasha winched and quickly covered his sensitive ears. "Shesh, not so loud! I just wanted to know where Miroku is!" He yelled back, slowly removing his hands from his ringing ears.   
  
Sango crossed her arms over her chest. "He's out in the plaza somewhere." She muttered. She turned her back on Inuyasha and returned to the customers that were awaiting their drinks.  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the crowded tavern and back into the bright early afternoon sun.   
  
He brought his hand up and shaded his eyes from the sun and looked around the plaza, trying to spot Miroku among the horde of people that were in the plaza as well.  
  
Inuyasha walked down the steps of the tavern and onto the dirt covered road. He began walked down the road, in the direction of a small stand that sold swords and other weapons. Miroku liked to stop by there and look at the strange weapons that the shop owner ordered from all over the country and Inuyasha was hoping that he'd find his friend there.  
  
Inuyasha's ear s flicked behind when he heard the sound of horses hooves hitting the ground, but he didn't really pay any attention to it.   
  
There was always someone coming or leaving by horse back, so it didn't bother him. It didn't bother him that is, until he saw a frightened looking horse running towards him at full speed from the corner of his eye.  
  
He quickly jumped to the side and then reached out and grabbed the horses dangling lead rope.  
  
The horse was jerked to a sudden stop and nearly fell over.  
  
Inuyasha growled in frustration. 'What kind of half wit would let their horse run wild and nearly kill people?' He wondered while still growling.  
  
"Who's the idiot that owns this horse?!" Inuyasha yelled and whirled around.  
  
Down the dirt covered road he saw another horse that looked like the one that had nearly ran him over.   
  
The other horse was rearing up and a girl with long, black shiny hair was trying to pull it back down.  
  
The horse did go back down but quickly reared up again, bumping the girl with its shoulder and knocking her underneath its flailing legs.  
  
The girl was so frightened that she couldn't even move out from underneath the horse as it started to come back down to earth.   
  
'She'll be crushed!' Inuyasha thought. He didn't hesitate to drop the lead tope of the other horse and go racing towards the dark haired girl.  
  
With his youkai speed he was racing towards the horse, he bent down and picked the girl up in his arms and jumped out of the way just as the huge horse came crashing down onto the ground where the girl had just been.  
  
The horse didn't rear up anymore. It lowered its head to the ground, as if ashamed that it had almost crushed its mistress.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms, just now taking in her features.   
  
She had a pale face, with dark soulful brown eyes that were wide with fear. And he could feel her perfect figure as he held her in his arms. Her fists were clenched tightly in his red shirt and she was breathing harshly as her chest heaved. Her simple red dress was dirtied with dirt from where she had fell to the ground. All in all she was quite beautiful.  
  
Inuyasha carefully sat her down on her feet, but she refused to release her grip on his shirt, her eyes still wide with fear.  
  
"You okay?" Inuyasha asked. He got no response from the frightened girl. 'Great, we got another one like Sango.' He thought.  
  
"Hey wench, I asked if you were okay!" He said in a loud voice and gently put a hand on the dark haired girls shoulder.  
  
The girl had snapped her head towards him when she had heard him cal her a wench, all fear now gone from her eyes.   
  
Her eyes sparked with a fire that Inuyasha was surprised to see in such a petite looking young woman.  
  
"I am no wench!" She said in a voice that was strong and confident.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. 'Well, at least she didn't yell in my ears like Sango did.' He thought. "Hey, you should be thanking me! I just saved you from getting trampled by that stupid horse of your!" He said, a low growl evident in his voice as he talked.  
  
The girl took her hands away from Inuyasha and crossed them over her chest and turned her back to him. There was silence between the two. Then Inuyasha's dog ears picked up a soft spoken voice.  
  
"Thank you." The girl said and turned back to face her saver, honesty shining in her soulful, brown eyes.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, much like Kagome had a few minutes before. "Feh, whatever wench." He replied with an arrogant smirk on his face.   
  
Inuyasha saw that fire from when he had first called her wench come back into the girls eyes. "For the last time, don't call me wench! My name is Kagome! Ka. Go. Me! You, you, arrogant jerk!" She said, her voice laced with frustration.  
  
Inuyasha uncrossed his arms. 'How can this woman's mood change from thankful to anger?' He wondered. He felt himself growl out of instinct when he felt a challenge.   
  
"Well Ka. Go. Me. I have a name to and it isn't 'jerk'! Its Inuyasha!" He replied and smirked when he noticed that when he said her name like that it only fueled her anger.  
  
Kagome gave a growl of frustrations. "I only met you and I can tell right now that you are IMPOSSIBLE!" Kagome yelled as loudly as she could.  
  
Inuyasha winched and quickly pinned his ears to his head. 'Damn! This girl has better lungs than Sango!' He thought.  
  
Kagome spun on her heels and grabbed her horses lead ropes and continued on her way to the near by stable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gomen if this chappie wasn't that exiting! Did ya like???? Out of all three of my stories, Amnesia, Kagome's Sight, and Zorro, The White Devil, this one, I must say that I am proudest of this one! Please R/R!!!  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	4. Its You!

A/N: For those of you who don't read Kagome's Sight, I want to apologize for the late of update of this and K.S. My comp had a virus and I couldn't even get on to write a new chap. Gomen, I hope you guys can forgive me!  
  
Moi: Lol, yep. Don't you just love it when they do their bickering?  
  
Lavender Valentine: I love that one! Every time I hear it, or in this case read it, I crack up laughing!  
  
SilentSlayer: Glad you liked it a lot!  
  
hoshi-ni-onigai: Yep, who wouldn't love 'em? Lol, thanks for the review.  
  
sk8er101: Wow, that was a good review! Thankies! Glad your liking it!  
  
animemistress429: Everyone seemed to like the way Inu and Kag met!  
  
crystal: Thankies for saying it was a great chap!  
  
Yoshiko73: Yay! You love it! Lol.  
  
power2thepink: Lol, well, lets just say she was in an area where no one can see her, and if it wasn't for Inuyasha's ears he wouldn't have found her, k?  
  
Samieko: Yep! Zorro is one of my fav non-anime shows, and Inuyasha is my fav anime, I thought it would be a neat combination and every one seems to like the idea.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome was still fuming when she walked back into the tavern. 'He is nothing but an egoistic jerk!' She thought as she made her way over to the bar where Sango was once again sitting down.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Sango said when she spotted the raven haired girl.   
  
Kagome looked up with a smile as she saw the other girl. "Hey Sango! Hey, would it be okay if I started work today instead of tomorrow? I need to work off some steam." She continued.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "Work off some steam?" She questioned.   
  
Kagome nodded her head. "I met the biggest jerk on the face of the earth!" She exclaimed, her cheeks once again turning red from the memory of the silver haired man.  
  
Sango nodded her head in understanding. "Ah, there are plenty of them here." She said and waved her hand around, indicating the full tavern.  
  
"Well, this one was the worst. I hope I never see him again." She said.   
  
The door suddenly burst open and a man with long black hair and red eyes walked in. His uniform was highly decorated.   
  
All the soldiers stopped what ever it was they were doing and stood up from there seats and saluted their commander.   
  
Kagome leaned over the bars counter towards Sango. "Who's that?" She whispered and indicated the man with her eyes.  
  
Sango face darkened and her eyes adapted a look of hate. "That is commander Naraku." She replied, her voice just as dark as her face.  
  
Kagome eyed her new friend in surprise. Never before had she seen or heard the girl like that.   
  
Sango straightened and opened a small door in the side of the bar and quickly motioned for Kagome to get behind it with her.  
  
Naraku looked around the room with emotionless eyes. He made a gesture with his hand and every soldier in the tavern went back to whatever it was they were doing.   
  
He looked over the room one more time and then made his way towards the bar. He sat down and swept his cape behind him.  
  
Kagome could tell that Sango didn't want to take the mans order, so she decided to do it for her. "I'll get him, Sango." She said and began to walk in the mans direction.  
  
Sango reached out and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Kagome, you don't want him to be your first costumer." She said and tried to pull Kagome back.  
  
Kagome smiled reassuringly at Sango. "Don't worry about it Sango. This can be my on the job training. Learning how to deal with every kind of costumer." She said and once again walked towards the man.  
  
Kagome walked up to the man called Naraku with a bright smile. "Good afternoon sir. Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
Naraku looked the girl up and down. "Bring me your finest bottle of wine." He said.  
  
"What kind would you like sir?" She asked. "Would you like red?" She continued.  
  
Naraku looked back up at her. "Red." He said simply.   
  
Kagome nodded her head and walked back towards Sango. "Do we have red wine?" She asked her friend.  
  
Sango nodded her head and walked towards a back room. A few minutes later, she came back carrying a tall green bottle with some writing on the front. "It was made in 1846. He'll want to know that." She said as she handed the bottle to Kagome.  
  
Kagome took the bottle and walked back towards the man. "He you go sir. Its year is 1846." She said as she sat the bottle in front of the dark haired man and then reached under the counter and pulled a small wine glass and sat that in front of him as well.  
  
Once all that was done she turned and began to walk away when the mans voice stopped her.  
  
"Girl. Your new here." He said more as a statement than as a question.   
  
Kagome turned around. She forced a smile . "Yes. I just got hired on here early this morning." She said, trying not to let her smile falter.  
  
She didn't know what it was, but there was just something about this man that gave her the creeps and made shivers run up her spine.  
  
"Hmm." Was all he said. He lifted the bottle and pulled out the cork and then poured a small amount of the red liquid into his wine glass.  
  
Kagome turned and walked away once more, heading towards Sango.  
  
Sango had a look of surprise on her face. "You handled that very well." She commented.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh. "It wasn't easy." She said and took a seat on one of the stools behind the bar.  
  
Sango took a seat on the one beside her. "Usually the others that worked here are so scared of him that they won't even take his orders. Your only the second one who has." She said.  
  
Kagome put her elbow up and on the bar and propped her head up on her hand. "And who's the other girl?" She asked curiously.  
  
Sango smirked. "Me." She said. They both laughed at that.  
  
Naraku finished off his red wine, dropped a few pasos on the table, and then left the tavern.  
  
After he left the tavern the other soldiers seemed to break some sort of tension and was once again loud, noisy, and rude.  
  
Sango sighed. "It looks like its going to be another busy day at the tavern." She said as she and Kagome stood to take orders from more soldiers.  
  
"That stupid wench." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he rubbed at his ears. They were still ringing from where that girl had screamed in his ears.  
  
"Who's a stupid wench?" A voice asked from behind him.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to find a man with black hair pulled into a short pony-tail, violet eyes, wearing a dark purple shirt and black pants.  
  
"Feh, some new girl in town that called herself Kagome." He said and turned back around, intending to get a drink from the tavern.  
  
The man followed along after him. A young senorita walked by and his hand slipped out.  
  
Inuyasha heard a woman squeal and then the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. He turned around to find Miroku with a red hand shaped marked on his face. "Miroku, you stupid lech." He muttered again.  
  
Miroku just grinned and hurried to catch up with Inuyasha. "So, tell me about this new girl Inuyasha. Is she pretty?" He asked, still grinning.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes skyward. "Don't you ever think about anything but girls?" He asked in an exasperated sounding voice.  
  
"Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, I do. Like sometimes I think about-" He began but was cut off by Inuyasha who whacked him over the back of his head.  
  
"I don't want to hear about it." He said.  
  
Miroku just continued to smile and rub the back of his head.  
  
They finally came in sight of the tavern. And who should be walking out of the tavern doors but the commander, Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks as did Naraku. They both glared at each other, each wishing the others death.   
  
Inuyasha finally smirked. "I see you let that bandit Zorro get away agin Naraku." He said in a taunting voice.  
  
Naraku glared at him.  
  
"Whoa, if looks could kill you'd be dead ten times over." Miroku muttered at Inuyasha's side.  
  
Inuyasha just smirked and walked past Naraku and into the tavern. Miroku quickly followed after him.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku walked over towards the bar and took their seats. There was a waitress, but her back was turned away from them.  
  
"Oi, how 'bout we get some service over here?" He called loudly.  
  
Kagome heard the stomping of feet as she was cleaning out some glasses. "Oi, how 'bout we get some service over here?" A voice called loudly.  
  
Kagome had gotten used to the loud voices quickly enough. 'That voice sounds familiar.' She thought as she plastered a smile on her face.  
  
She turned around only to come face to face with Inuyasha.  
  
"Its you!" They both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Gomen again about the late update! gives everyone an Inuyasha plushie as an apology Do you forgive me now? Please?  
  
Ja ne, Pam 


	5. Stupid Wench, Arrogant Jerk

A/N: Hey guys! I have some good news! For those of you who have read Amnesia, I have decided to write a sequel to it! It will be called 'Making New Memories'. The summery for it is in my bio.  
  
SilentSalyer: You got two? Hm, do you have the whole set? Lol.  
  
hoshi-ni-onegai: Lol, I think it did thicken, just a little, lol.  
  
jenna: Hope this is soon enough! Lol.  
  
animemistress419: Yep, they meet again. Wonder what kinda of arguments they'll get into. Wait, why am I askin that? Lol.  
  
Lavender Valentine: Lol, that was a good one! Glad you like your plushie! Hey, that's a good idea. also slaps him   
  
Crystal: Glad you liked it! And hope I updated soon enough.  
  
Ex-Angel18: Thanks! Glad you like it!  
  
Samieko: Thankies for saying it was great!  
  
Sugar-Crazy-Fox: Thankies for saying it was great!  
  
inukagonly: Wow! Thankies! I love Kirara! hugs Kirara plushie And I'm glad you like your Inuyasha plushie!  
  
Yoshiko73: Lol, I've done that before, its kinda fun if the rain ain't freezing cold.   
  
sk8er101: Thanks! I'm glad you think it was awsome!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha just stared, no, glared at each other.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to speak. "What are YOU doing here?" He all but growled out at the woman standing before him.  
  
Kagome's glare hardened even more. If it was another man that Kagome was directing her glare at they would have already wet their pants. "I work here!" She retorted.  
  
All the yelling had gotten the attention of everyone in the tavern, including Sango. "What is all the yelling about?" She asked as she walked out from behind the bar.  
  
Inuyasha turned his amber eyed glared to her. "What is this girl doing here?" He growled out.  
  
Sango looked at him calmly. "She works here. She's the new girl I told you about earlier." She said.  
  
Miroku suddenly appeared in front of the girl. "You mean to tell me that this beauty works here?" He asked.  
  
Kagome blushed at the comment.  
  
Sango glared at him. "Miroku," She said in a warning voice, but Miroku was oblivious to her.  
  
He held out his hand with a charming smile that would make any girls heart melt. "I'm am called Miroku. And may I ask what the name is of such a beautiful young lady?" He asked, that charming smile still in place.  
  
Kagome smiled in return and held out her hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said and shook the dark haired mans hand.  
  
Miroku got a gleam in his violet eyes and suddenly stepped forward and wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Kagome, what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Kagome, tell me, will you do me the greatest honor and bear my children?" He asked, his hand slipping lower to her butt.  
  
Kagome stood there stupidly for a moment, blinking in shock at the question that she had just been asked. But then she felt something on her back side and that jerked her out of her shock. Her brown eyes blazed with fire.  
  
"Hentai!" Kagome screamed in Miroku's ear, making him flinch slightly. She brought her hand back and slapped him across his face, leaving a red hand shaped mark on his face.  
  
Everyone in the tavern were quiet shocked at what the new girl had just done. Usually when Miroku did that to any woman they would just blush deeply and run away.  
  
The only other woman who had actually hauled off and hit him was Sango.  
  
A soldier at a near by table leaned over next to his drinking buddy. "That senorita has a worse temper than Senorita Sango." He whispered.  
  
His companion nodded. "Si, we had better stay on her good side." He whispered back.   
  
Sango smirked at Miroku and then turned to Kagome. "Don't worry about him. He's just a pervert who does that to every girl he sees." She said calmly.  
  
Kagome was still fuming at Miroku, but she calmed slightly.  
  
"Stupid wench." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he took a swig from his wine bottle.   
  
Miroku, who was holding an ice pack to his red cheek, also took a sip of his wine. "I wouldn't call her a stupid wench. But she does have a good left hook." He said and laid his melting ice down on the bar in front of him.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his amber colored eyes towards the ceiling of the tavern. "You are just a perverted person." He said.  
  
Miroku grinned. "No I'm not! I just can't resist myself around a beautiful woman." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"And that is why you are a pervert Miroku." A voice said behind them.  
  
The two men at the table turned around to see Sango bringing over another ice pack for Miroku.  
  
Miroku smiled at her. "Why Senorita Sango, I didn't know you cared." He said as he accepted the ice pack.  
  
Sango grunted. "I don't." She replied. Then she glared at Miroku. "And if you make Kagome quiet because of your being a pervert I swear I will make your life a living hell." She said.  
  
Miroku put on an innocent face. "You promise?" He asked and then smirked at her.  
  
Sango gave an exasperated sound and then threw her hands up in the air and walked back over to the bar.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Miroku, that is no way to when her heart over." He said.  
  
"How would you know Inuyasha? You've never even tried to when a ladies heart over." Miroku retorted.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Feh, what ladies? Most the women here are either whore's or are so stuck up that they don't even know what the word 'work' means." He said moodily.  
  
Miroku looked at his friend. "Inuyasha, are you feeling alright? You've been acting strange ever since you saw that Kagome girl." He said.  
  
Inuyasha 'feh'd' again before he answered. "Of course I'm alright, baka." He muttered.  
  
"He is such an arrogant jerk." Kagome muttered as she slammed a cup of beer down on the counter, nearly causing it to spill over.  
  
Sango walked over and slid the cup to the awaiting costumer. "Miroku? You don't have to worry about him. He's just a pervert." She said.  
  
Kagome picked up another cup and preceded to clean it out. "No, that jerk with the white hair. I meet him earlier today. His name is Inu something." She said and indicated the man she was talking about with a nod of her head in his direction.  
  
Sango looked in that direction. "You mean Inuyasha?" She asked.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "That's his name! He is such a jerk!" She fumed and sat the cup that she had been cleaning down on the counter.  
  
Sango smiled. "He's always been like that. He's an ass to everyone he knows. Even to Miroku and me and we've known him since we were little." She replied.  
  
Kagome frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, he is still an arrogant jerk." She muttered.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha stood and walked over to the counter and dropped some money in front of her.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
Inuyasha growled at her. "Shut up you stupid wench." She growled and stomped out of the tavern.  
  
Kagome picked up the money. "Good riddance." She muttered to herself.  
  
Inuyasha stomped out of the tavern and towards the awaiting carriage.  
  
"You are late, little brother." Sesshomaru said in that placid voice of his.  
  
Inuyasha ignored him and jumped to the top of the carriage. He propped his feet up on the back of the drivers seat and leaned back. "Wake me up when we get back to the house." He told Jaken and closed his amber eyes.  
  
"Ungrateful wretch. I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru puts up with you." Jaken said as he picked up the reins and gave them a flick, making the two headed beast walk.  
  
With his eyes still closed, Inuyasha kicked Jaken in the back of his bald green head, causing a large bump to appear there.  
  
By the time they reached the house it was dust.   
  
"Wake you half breed!" Jaken yelled from a safe distance, not wanting to get another bump on the head from the temperamentle hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and jumped off of the top of the carriage. He bent over and picked up a rock. He through it at the little green servant and hit him square in the middle of his head, causing him to fall over with little swirly eyes.  
  
Inuyasha turned to face Sesshomaru. "I'm going out." He said, knowing that his older half brother would know what he was talking about.  
  
Rin jumped out of the carriage. "Going out? But we just got back." She said in a confused sounding voice.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced down at the little girl. "Rin, that is enough questions. Go to the house and get ready for bed." He said in an emotionless voice.  
  
Rin smiled up at the inu youkai. "Yes my Lord." She said in a now happy voice and then skipped into the house.  
  
Sesshomaru turned back to his younger half brother. "You had better not get caught, little brother." He said, his face never betraying anything that he was feeling.  
  
Inuyasha waved his hand in the air, like he was waving away a fly. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard this before." He said and then took off running behind the huge house.   
  
Once he got to the back of the house, he slowed to a walk. He walked through a large garden. The garden had a large variety of flowers.   
  
There was a canopy that was covered in red roses that was covering a small path barely noticeable. Inuyasha followed this path until he reached a wall covered in I've vines.   
  
He pushed the vines aside to reveal a door. He pushed the door open and stepped inside.   
  
Once inside the door, he closed it. He was standing at the top of a stairway and he began to walk down. It took him a full ten minutes to walk down the winding stairs, but he finally reached the bottom.  
  
The stairs had taken him to an underground cave like structure.   
  
He walked over to the darkest corner of the cave where a small chest was. He opened it and pulled out black pants, a black haroi, a black under shirt, a black bandana mask an a black sombrero.   
  
Inuyasha took off the clothing he was wearing and put on the black articles that he had taken out of the chest.  
  
Once he was dressed he ran to the exit of the cave. He looked up and saw that the moon was just beginning to rise.   
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Tonight should be a good night for Zorro." He said.  
  
Hope you guys liked this chapter! You did, didn't you? Please R/R and tell me what ya liked!   
  
Ja ne, Haru 


	6. Hero

A/N: I already apologized for the late updates in KS, but I'm gonna do it again in ZTWD. Ahem, GOMEN! GOMEN, GOMEN! Please don't be mad! I'll answer reviews at the end of this chapter!

::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::

Chapter 6

"There, all done." Kagome said as she wiped off the last table in the tavern. She straightened and brought her hand up and wiped it across her brow.

She and Sango had just finished cleaning up the entire tavern after the last customer had left, and that was over an hour ago.

"Is it always this busy?" Kagome asked and turned to Sango who was finishing cleaning a mug.

Sango nodded her head and sat the mug down. "Ever since Zorro showed up Naraku's had his soldiers come from all over the place, trying to catch him."

Kagome walked over to the bar and seated herself on one of the stools. "Zorro? Who's that?" She asked and rested her chin on her hand.

Sango looked at the younger girl in mild surprise. "You mean you haven't heard of Zorro?" She asked and took a seat across from her new friend.

Kagome gave her a dry look. "I only came into this town this morning, how could I know about him?" She asked.

Sango blushed slightly at forgetting that small bit of information. "Right, anyways," She said, clearing her voice and getting ready to tell the new girl the story of El Zorro, The Fox.

"Well, awhile back, almost six months ago, the commander of the army here passed away from unforseen circumstances and a new commander, Naraku, arrived to take his place. When he came he brought his own soldiers, most of them youkai themselves, and he changed everything from the way it was." She began.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Changed everything from the way it was?" She questioned, slightly confused.

Sango nodded her head, her chestnut colored hair tumbling as she did so. "Yes, he changed every thing. He changed the law, stole land, raised the taxes. For the ones that had money it was no problem for them to pay the new taxes, but this town is small, and there isn't always jobs for people. The ones that couldn't pay the high taxes were put in prison and executed."

Sango paused here and took a deep, shuddering breath before she continued. "That's what happened to my family. My mother, my father, my little brother, Kohaku, he executed all of them."

Her voice was filled with pain and her eyes were glossy with held back tears.

Kagome's heart went out to the young woman who'd pain for the loss of her family was still plainly fresh. "Oh Sango, I'm so sorry." She whispered quietly, trying to comfort her new friend in some way.

Sango clasped both of her hands together and looked down. "I was away from town when it all happened to my family, buying supplies for the tavern in a neighboring town. That was the only reason I was not killed with my family." Sango said as a single crystalline tear made a trek down her face and splattered on top of the counter that she had just cleaned moments ago.

Kagome was silent for a moment, letting her friend regain her composure before she spoke. "So, where does this Zorro guy come from?" She questioned when Sango had finally looked up at her friend with a watery smile.

Sango sniffled a little, but gave Kagome a small smile. "He showed up about a month after Naraku came to town. He calls himself el Zorro, the white devil." She said.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "White devil?" She asked.

Sango nodded her head. "Yes, he has hair as white as the moon on a clear night." She explained. "Anyway, he first showed up the day when there was to be another execution. He came from out of no where and slashed the ropes. Well, to say the very lease, Naraku was quiet enraged by this and ordered the soldiers to attack." She said, her eyes glittering with excitement as she recalled the day.

"He totally made a fool of Naraku and his cronies! He's the poor peoples hero. He keeps them out of prison, gives them money so they can pay their taxes, and the best part is that he knows how to make Naraku look like a fool!" She said, all sadness erased from her voice.

Kagome smiled. "Wow, he sounds like some guy." She said and looked out of the taverns window. How she would love to live an adventurous life like that. Her thought were interrupted as a yawn forced its way out of her mouth.

Sango laughed and straightened. "I think its time to turn in for the night." She said with a yawn of her own.

Kagome, with a small laugh of her own, nodded in agreement. "I think your right. I'll see you tomorrow Sango." She said and headed towards the stairs and to her room.

Sango smiled and bid her friend good night.

Kagome walked into her room and locked it behind her. "Buyu, you lazy cat." She muttered good naturedly as she glanced at her still sleeping cat.

She laid down on her feathered bed with another yawn and closed her brown eyes, waiting for sleep to come to her. But after about an hour of just laying there, she realized that sleep was eluding her for some reason.

"Insomnia, gotta love it." She said as she pushed herself into a sitting position on her bed.

She looked out of her balcony glass window doors. She stood and walked over to the glass doors and placed one of her hands on the cool glass on the door while looking up at the star filled night sky.

_I've never seen so many stars before. _She thought as she looked at the twinkling objects hanging in the sky.

She pulled her hand away from the cool glass and walked back over to her bed, got down on her knees and pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows and a bow, she also pulled out a small bundle carefully wrapped in brown paper.

She propped the bow and arrows against her bed and sat the bundle on her bed.

She carefully began to unwrap it, pulling the cord that was keeping the paper around the bundle. Once the cord was untied the paper simply just fell away from what it was wrapped around.

Kagome picked up her priestess robes lovingly. Before they had moved here, Kagome had been a shrine maiden, a priestess at the family shrine.

She smiled softly as memories of her old home and life flooded her mind.

Kagome looked out of the window, out into the dark night and smiled. "Just because I don't live in the same place doesn't mean I have to stop my archery." She said and stood up.

Kagome quickly changed out of her dress and pulled on the baggy red pants and white shirt of her priestess attire.

She smiled as the familiar folds of priestess robes fell in place on her body. She picked up a small, white ribbon and pulled her long black, silky hair into a low pony-tail. Reached over and threw the quiver of arrows over her shoulder and picked up her bow.

Once all that was gathered, she headed towards the door of her balcony and stepped out into the cool night air.

She glanced over the side of the balcony, seeing how high up it was. _This should be easy enough. _She thought as she looked at the close distance to the ground.

She secured her bow over her shoulder and threw her right leg over the edged and then her left leg. Once both legs were over the railing she took a deep breath and jumped off, her bare feet landing silently on the dirt.

Kagome glanced up and smiled. "That was almost to easy." She said to herself.

Kagome straightened and began to walk out of the town and towards the wooded forest that surrounded it.

About ten or fifteen minutes later, Kagome was deep in the forest, looking for a clearing where she could practice her archery. After another five minute walk she came upon a small clearing where the moonlight shone through, giving the area just enough light for a person to see clearly.

Kagome smiled again. "Perfect." She thought.

She took her bow off of her shoulder and pulled an arrow from her quiver and readied it.

The smooth wood of the bow soothed Kagome. She pulled the string back taught and aimed her arrow at the desired tree.

She kept the string tense for a second long, remembering to hold back her miko powers, not wanting to make the tree explode and awaken the whole town. She released the string of her bow and the arrow went flying, its feathered tip brushing against Kagome's fingers as she did so.

The arrow flew straight for a tree and landed dead center, embedding it's the head of the arrow into the thick wood of the tree with a satisfying 'thunk'.

Kagome smiled in satisfaction. _I haven't lost my touch. _She thought and pulled out another arrow and notched it in her arrow.

Inuyasha, also known as Zorro, rushed through the dark forest, looking like nothing more than a silver and black blur rushing through the shadows of the forest to those that didn't have the acute eye sight of a youkai.

Zorro was relishing the feel of the wind whipping against his face. He had been running for little over an hour and he wasn't even feeling winded yet, but he decided to stop and rest in one of his favorite trees anyways.

He stopped below a large tree with large, comfortable branches that were just perfect for somebody to sit in and relax. He bent down, coiling the muscles in his legs and sprang upwards, landing on his favorite branch on the tree.

He leaned back against the firm wood of the tree and let his mind wander. Eventually, his mind wandered to the new girl that worked at the tavern, the same girl he had saved earlier that day, Kagome Higurashi.

He frowned slightly. He had never met a woman as firey as her. _Heck, I've never met a woman that would even dream of talking back to me_. Inuyasha thought as he glanced up at the star filled sky.

So lost in thought was he that he jumped when he heard a 'thunk' sound, like something being embedded in wood.

He sat up straighter and twitched his ears in the direction that he heard the sound. He then heard the sound of a string being stretched and then the sound of something whistling through the air and then there was another 'thunk' sound.

_What is that? _Inuyasha thought as he jumped out of his tree and silently made his way towards the noise. The wind shifted and his sensitive nose caught a very familiar scent_. What is she doing here_? He thought with a soft irritated growl.

He continued to silently approach the sound. He stooped and jumped into yet another tree, this one had a perfect view of a small clearing, and standing in the middle of the clearing, wearing old style miko robes, was Kagome, her hand still poised from where she had released her arrow.

Her black hair was pulled into a low, loose pony-tail and it shone like black ebony. The moonlight shining into the small clearing and shined down on Kagome's body, making her look other worldly beautiful.

Inuyasha watched on in amazement as the beauty that was Kagome pulled another arrow from her quiver and notched it in her bow.

So preoccupied was he with watching Kagome that he didn't notice the new scent that began to seep into the clearing. He didn't notice it, that is, until it was to late.

Kagome sensed an aura behind her and she whirled around just in time to see a weasel youkai charging right towards her. Its eyes were an angry red that flashed with rage, it body was covered in thick, grey, coarse fur, there was long, sharp, black claws at the end of each foot, and it had its sharp, yellow fangs bared, ready to snap her in half if it got a hold of her.

Kagome didn't have time to summon miko energy to put up a shield, so she jumped out of the way, but the weasel youkai seemed to be expecting this and it quickly whipped its ugly head around and snapped its jaws shut around Kagome's ankle.

Kagome cried out in pain as she felt the weasels fans sink into her skin and graze against the bone in her ankle.

_Where's my bow and arrows_? Kagome thought and looked around frantically. She spotted laying off to her side. She stretched out her arm, reaching for her weapon, but it was just out of reach. She cried out again as the weasel youkai tightened its grip around her ankle.

_This is it. This is how I'm going to die. Killed by a youkai. _She thought as her vison became clouded with tears.

She closed her eyes tightly as the youkai slowly began to drag her towards it.

She opened her eyes. _If I must dieI'm not gonna die a coward. _She thought, even though as she thought her entire body was quivering with fear and pain.

Her eyes widened when a flash of silver and black rushed at the weasel youkai and kicked it in its side, knocking the air out of the creatures lungs and also to let go of Kagome's ankle.

The blur rushed and stood between Kagome and the weasel youkai that had regained its breath.

Kagome looked in awe at the black clad figure standing in front of her, protecting her from the youkai.

The weasel youkai whipped its head towards Zorro and let out an angry sound.

Zorro just smirked and flexed his clawed fingers, a cracking noise issuing forth as he did so.

The two just stood there for a minute, each glaring at the other and then, at the same instant, they both charged for the other.

Zorro threw a punch at the youkai and landed it square in its gut again. The youkai grunted in pain and whirled around, snapping its jaws shut on air as Zorro quickly dodged out of the way. The weasel made a hissing sound and whipped its tail around.

Zorro jumped up and the youkai's tail smashed into a tree, causing the tree to fall to the ground. He came down and landed on its tail and went running up the length of its body and jumped on its head.

The weasel youkai didn't like this at all. It reared up on its hind legs with a hiss and began to shake its head violently, trying to dislodge the man that was causing it trouble.

Zorro smirked in triumph. He reached down and grabbed a hand full of the course grey fur and he took his other hand and fisted it. He pulled his fist back in the air and, with enough strength to make a mountain crumble, he brought it down on the weasels head.

There was a sickening 'crack' the ripped through the small clearing and the youkai gave one last feeble hiss before it fell over dead, its skull having been shattered and splintered.

Zorro jumped off of the weasel youkai's head and dusted his hands off. 'Well, that was entertaining.' He thought. Then he remembered Kagome.

He turned around to find the young woman in the same position on the ground, staring at him and then at the dead youkai in amazement.

Zorro's acute nose caught the scent of blood and he quickly look Kagome over, searching for any visible wounds. But he did not see any blood splattered on her white top or any scratches on her arms and face. _Maybe its just that weasels blood. _He thought and walked over towards the young miko and held out his hand to help her up. "You alright?" He asked.

Kagome seemed to snap out of her daze. She shook her head and reached out and grasped her hand. "Yes." She replied as she was hoisted to her feet effortlessly.

But Kagome had forgotten about her injured ankle when the fight with the weasel youkai happened and when she put her weight on her ankle she cried out in surprised pain and fell forward.

Zorro moved quickly and she fell onto his chest as he caught her in his strong arms. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Alright, huh?" He said and scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the fallen tree and sat her upon it.

He followed his nose to where the scent of her blood was coming from and discovered that it was coming from her ankle. _No wonder why I couldn't see it. Her blood almost matches her pants perfectly. _He thought once he had located where the scent was coming from.

He knelt down and gently began to roll the leg of her pants up. Inuyasha almost gasped at how badly the wound looked. All the skin from around her ankle was almost gone and it was bleeding profusely and was dripping from her wound down her foot to splatter on the ground.

Kagome cringed when the cool night air touched her bleeding wound. She looked down and shivered at how badly her leg looked. She turned her head away as her masked hero began to inspected it.

"Can you moved it at all?" He asked and in response, Kagome wiggled her ankle up and down, left to right.

Zorro nodded in satisfaction that none of her bones had been broken. "It'll need bandaging so it won't get infected." He said and looked around for something that he could use to wrap her leg in. His amber gaze landed on his cape. He took the black fabric in his hands and ripped a large piece og it off. 'It's a good thing I have more than one of these.' He thought.

He gently lifted Kagome's injured ankle up and began to loosely wrap the black fabric around her bloody ankle.

Kagome cringed and closed her eyes tightly against the pain that was radiating from her battered ankle.

"Gomen." Zorro said as he tied the last knot on the make shift bandage. "That should hold until I can get you to the town." He said and straightened into a standing position.

Kagome had to look up from her sitting position on the fallen tree. She hadn't realized just how tall this man was until that exact moment. He was at least a head taller than she was. "Who are you?" Kagome asked curiously as she stared at the man standing before.

The man smiled. "I am called el Zorro." He replied and gave a small polite bow.

Kagome's eyes widened in slight shock. "El Zorro, the white devil?" She asked, astonished.

Zorro gave a smirk. "The one and only." He replied.

::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::

Wow, this is the longest chappie yet for this story! Anyway, review responses!!!!!!

ladyhawk89: Gomen I made you wait!

animemistress419: Thankies! And I'm with you there, I bet he does to!

silentslayer: Well, I haven't really decided if he is yet, he'll be kind a in the middle till I do.

Crystal: Yay! Glad you loved it!

Sugar-Crazy-Fox: Yep, they do have a 'perfect' relationship going for them. Lol, and it'll only get better.

hoshi-ni-onigai: Lol, well, Zorro/Inuyasha was quiet a hero in this chappie, don't you think?

Samieko: Ooo! Strawberry! I love those! Lol.

Missy X: Yea! Glad you think that!

Yoshiko73: Thankies!

Ryuu of the Broken Light: Me glad you likee! Me glad you likee! Lol.

kagome1312: Glad you loved it!

kaginu4ever: I updated! I updated!


	7. A Ride Through The Skies

A/N: I know! You want to kill me. So, I'll save you the trouble and jump off a building. ::walks over to edge of building and jumps::

**CHAPTER 7**

Kagome looked up at the man in shock. _This is El Zorro? _She thought, still staring up at the man in shock

Zorro smirked at her. "You know it is very rude to stare." He commented, still smirking.

Kagome blushed and quickly averted her eyes. "Gomen. I- I did not realize I was staring." She apologized with a small bow, well, as much of a bow as she could do while sitting on an up rooted tree.

Zorro made a gesture with his hand, waving aside her apolpgize like he would a fly. "Don't worry about it." He replied.

Kagome looked back up at him in amazement. _Wow, he forgave me that quickly? _She wondered.

Zorro was begening to get nervous as the girl continued to stare at him with a look of wonderment on her face. "Um, you gonna be able to get back to the town alright?" He asked, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was.

Kagome blushed again and nodded her head. "Yes, I think I can make it back on my own." She said and stood up from the up rooted tree. But as soon as she put weight on her injured leg she stumbled and fell forward, once again falling against the strong chest of her rescurer.

Zorro smirked at her. "I see that you are falling for me." He commented, still smirking.

Kagome's face flared red, but then she began to giggle, and soon she was laughing out loud, forgettting her earlier embarrassment.

Zorro's ears perked at the sound of her laughter, enjoying the sound but not completely knowing why. _Feh, I'll figure it out later. _He thought as he sat the girl back on the fallen tree. "Here, get on." He said and turned around so his back was facing her.

"W-what?" She stammered out in disbelief_. He can't be suggesting what I think he's suggesting. _She thought.

Zorro looked at her from over his shoulder. "You heard. Get on my back and I'll take you back to the town." He explained.

Kagome looked uncertain. "I dunno," She said, eyeing his back.

Zorro straightened. "Okay, if you'd rather walk back to town its fine by me. Judging by how well you can _walk _you should reach the town by tomorrow mid morning." He commented and began to walk away.

Her eyes widened. "Wait! I didn't say I wanted to walk back!" She called and jumped up, balancing on her one good leg.

Zorro turned around and walked back over to her. "Then get on." He said and turned back around, offering her his back.

Kagome hesitated for a moment and uncertainly climbed on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so.

Zorro reached up and took hold of her thigh, careful to keep his sharp claws away from her skin. "Hang on." He said and crouched down and then off he went, jumping high above the trees.

Kagome gasped in surprise and wrapped her arms aorund his neck tighter and buried her face in his white mane of hair to keep the whipping wind from stinging her eyes.

Zorro grunted when the girl on his back tightened her grip around her neck, but that was the only sound of discomfort he made. _If I were a human she'd be cutting off my windpipe. _He thought as he began to decend towards earth.

Kagome's stomach lurched upward when they began to fall back towards the ground far below them. She closed her eyes and waited for a jarring landing, but it never came. Instead she felt Zorro crouch again and off through the air they went once more. She timidly opened her eyes to look at her surroundings and gasped. The view from so far up was incredible! She could see a few lights that were shinning in the small town and she saw several smaller houses miles away from the town. "Oh, wow." She breathed as she continued to admire the view.

Zorro cocked one white dog ear back at the sound of her voice. "Enjoying the view?" He questioned the girl. He felt her nod her head against his back and smirked. After a few more minutes, he could smellthe scent of fear leave her and her muscles un-tense. Soon, the smeel of fear was completely gone and he could smell her natural scent. _She smells kinda nice. _He thought and discretely inhaled her scent again.

Zorro took two more giant leaps and before Kagome knew it, they were on the out skirts of the small villa. He crouched down and gently sat the injured girl down on the ground. "Where are you staying?" He asked, although he already knew.

Kagome looked aorund and then pointed at the Inn she and her family were staying at. "There, I think I can make it on my own now." She said tiredly. the fright of what happened earilier was starting to catch up with her and she was feeling rather tired.

Zorro grunted and took the girls arm in his hand. "What kinda man do you think I am? I'll walk you to the door." He said and began to lead her towards the inn.

Kagome smiled and let him support her so she wouldn't have to put any weight on her injured leg.

They reached the Inn and stopped just outside the door.

Zorro glanced at the girl. "Which room is yours?" He asked the young beauty.

Kagome looked up and pointed to a small balcony, the one that was just outside her room. "Right there." She said and turned to face the masked man that had rescued her. "Thank, you for- oh!" She began to say but was cut off as Zorro swept her into his arms bridel style and leaped into the air once more and landed on the balcony above them.

He gently sat her down again and smirked at her. "Scared?" He asked her.

Kagome frowned slightly. "No, just surprised a little." She mumbled.

Zorro smirked again and bowed to her. "Adios, seZorita." He said and turned his back to her, prepairing to jump off of the balcony and out into the dark of night.

"Wait," Kagome called suddenly and laid a hand on his shoulder out of impulse.

Zorro glanced over his shoulder, his golden, amber eyes peircing into hers. "Si?" He asked, his voice slightly quisical and also slightly annoyed.

Kagome felt her face flare red for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. _Why did I stop him? I don't know why I did that! _And then, she realized what it was she stopped him for. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked, her hand still on the black clad mans shoulder.

Zorro looked surprised by the quiestion, and then, a look of some unknown emotion filled hisamber eyes. An emotion that both he and Kagome didn't understand. "Si, Kagome. We will meet again." He finally replied and lifted his hand, resting it on Kagome's hand that was still on his shoulder. He turned around and lifted Kagome's hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

"We will meet again." He said once more and then gave the smirk that Kagome had become accustomed to seeing and suddenly turned and leaped off the balcony, disappearing into the night like a shadow.

Kagome leaned on the balcony as the man dashed off into the night. And then, she slowly brought her hand up and looked at the spot where El Zorro, the fox, had kissed her hand.

She let out a contented sigh and turned to limp back into her room.

She was just starting to sit down when there was a quiet knock at her door and a voice soon followed. "Kagome? Are you still awake?" Sango's voice asked through the wooden door.

Kagome sat on her bed before she replied. "Yes Sango, c'mon in, the doors not locked." She said, gently pushing Boyu out of the way so she wouldn't sit on the fat cat.

The door to Kagome's room was quietly pushed open and a few seconds later, Sango appeared, still wearing the dress she had been wearing earlier that day.

"Kagome, I heard noises coming in here. Are you all right?" She asked, her face showing concern.

Kagome smiled at Sango and nodded her head. "Hai, everything is just fine." She replied and moved to stand, winching in the process, forgetting about her wounded ankle. "Well, maybe not as fine as I'd like to be." She said and sat back downon her bed.

Sango quickly made her way to her friends side. "Whats wrong? Are you injured?" She quiestioned, sitting beside Kagome on her bed.

Kagome nodded her head and bent over to roll the leg of her pants up and to show Sango the wound that was still wrapped in the black material that El Zorro had used.

Sango gasped slightly. "Kami-sama, how did that happen?" She asked.

Kagome smiled slightly and then began to tell her of how she had met The Fox, El Zorro.

Once she was finished telling the tale Sango had a look of shock on her face. "You mean that you've actually met Zorro?" She asked in amazment.

Kagome nodded her head with a sigh.

"So, what was he like?" Sango asked in curiousity.

Kagome smiled. "He is like no other person I have never met before. He was very mysterious. He was kinda arrgant, but not overly, and he was very kind." She said, a faraway look in her eyes.

Sango looked at her friends face and snickered.

Kagome looked over at Sango. "Whats so funny?" She asked.

Sango snickered again before she answered. "Well, it sounds like you are quiet smitten with El Zorro." She said simply.

Kagome's face went a slight shade of pink. "What?! No I am not! I only just met him! A-and-" She sputtered and then stopped speaking when she noticed that Sango was no longer snickering, but was out right laughing at her friends obvious discomfort.

Kagome frowned and reached behind her, grabbing her goose feather pillow in her hand. "It isn't that funny, Sango." She said, whipping her hand out from around her back and threw it in Sango's face.

Sango caught the pillow and laughed again. "Yes it is." She replied with one last chuckled. She stood and handed Kagome the pillow. "I better get back to bed. I'll see you in the morning Kagome." She said and walked out of Kagome's room.

Kagome waved to her friend and laid her pillow back in its rightful place and then laid down to rest her head on it.

Boyu walked close to her and wriggled his way under Kagoome's arms.

Kagome smiled at the fat cat and gently began petting his head. She fell asleep to the soothing sound of Boyu's purr as it lulled her to sleep.

K, guys, I'll answers reviews later. Hope you liked it!


End file.
